Advertisements that include video can be an effective method of advertising a business and/or a service. However, it can be difficult to create and/or produce a video advertisement. For example, producing a video advertisement can sometimes require expensive and/or difficult to use video editing equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for generating an advertisement from a video stream.